


Ossia

by Myrle16



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrle16/pseuds/Myrle16
Summary: Maleficent. The Evil Queen. Jaffar. Cruella De Vil. These names strike terror, fear and panic into everyone who hears them. So why is it that the children of the most atrocious, heinous  and reprehensible villains ever were - - - the opposite?!? Meet Gia. The musical daughter of the Isle’s resident secret keeper and the lynch-pin to the tender hearts of the resident VK’s . . . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illyriandreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriandreamer/gifts).

The whole building shook as Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos ran down the alley. Grinning, Mal grabbed a rock at tossed it at the sign above their heads. 

“Sounds like G finally finished it.” Carlos said with a smile as they started up the stairs to the loft. 

Walking in, they were greeted by the blaring of music and every surface in the loft shaking. 

Looking up from her macgyvered DJ table, the heart shaped face of their silver haired friend sent a lopsided smirk their way.Slowly pushing away from the table, she spun her chair around, causing her waist length hair to flow around like a silver tornado. Stopping her spin suddenly, she hit a small button on the machine in front of her, causing a cascade of lights to go off, before the base began to pound as the song ended. 

Leaning against the doorway, Mal grinned as the pounding song washed over them. 

“It sounds good G.” she said in the jarring silence after the song ended. 

“Did you finish the lyrics?” Evie asked as she walked into the room with a jacket folded over her arm. 

“ ‘Course I did.” she said before pulling a ratty looking book from underneath the turntable. Flipping it open, she handed it to Evie in exchange for the black jacket she had held out to her. Slipping her arms into the tight sleeves, she grinned as she zipped the jacket closed and flicked the buckle at the top of the collar shut where it rested just under her chin. 

“Dang G!” Jay said as he read the words over Eve’s shoulder. “These are great! And you nailed us perfectly!” 

“But what about you?” Evie asked as she handed the book over to Mal. “You’re not gonna join us?”

“You’re kidding right!? I did all the hard work, now you four get to have the fun of showing it off.” 

“You sure G?” Carlos asked softly. 

Her villainous smirk fell at the sad look on Carlo’s face and she reached over and threw her arm around his shoulder. 

“Positive.” she said giving his a quick side hug. Stepping away, she grabbed four small metal squares from the table. Handing one to each of her companions, they all grinned seeing their colors in the metal. One by one they clipped them onto their jackets. Once in place, G reached out and hit a different button on the table causing a quick squeal to come from the metal discs before the sound of the song began to fill the room. This time, it flowed from the hidden speakers in her friends jackets. Laughing the group made a mad dash from the loft, starting to sing ‘Rotten to the Core’ the moment they were on the street. 

G smirked as she followed her friends down the stairs, jumping to grab the gate above the loft stairs on her way down. With a flip, G landed on her feet as the gate clanged once before locking behind her. Turning down the alley, she sauntered towards the main square only to be stopped by an imposing figure in black stepping out of the shadows. The scowl on Guy of Gisborne’s face was known to cause even the mighty Maleficent to balk, but G just smirked back. With a casual move, she slipped towards the man and he threw his arm around her shoulders, the two walking into the shadows. Once they were away from prying eyes in the safety of their small shack, Guy’s scowl fell from his face and he pulled G into a hard hug. 

“Hi dad.” she said once he released her. 

“Your song sounds amazing Gia. Did the DeVil boy help with the tech?” 

“Ya’. He hides it really well, but Carlos is super smart. He could do anything if he weren’t confined to this bloody Isle.” Gia Gisborne said anger coursing through her as she pulled two chipped bowls from the cupboard and set them on the table as her father pulled a steaming pot from the coals of their fireplace. The smell of Gia’s fish stew quickly filled their small house and the two sat to eat. 

“De Vil isn’t the only one who’s been robbed of opportunity.” Guy said softly after a few moments of silence. “Evie made you a new jacket I see.” he added, pointing his spoon across the table at his daughter. 

“Isn’t it awesome!” Gia smiled, spinning on the top of her stool to show off Evie’s handiwork. Facing her father again, the smile fell from her face and she set her spoon down on the table. Looking across the room to a broken picture frame, she sighed sadly. “Mal deserves the chance to be an artist and Jay could do literally do anything he wanted.” 

“I miss her too.” Guy said, following his daughter’s eye line to the faded picture of his late wife. 

“She didn’t deserve to be here either.” Gia hissed, pushing away from her empty bowl and stalking over to stare out the window and across the bay towards Auradon. 

“Nor do you.” Guy’s gentle hands rested on his daughter’s shoulders as he stood behind her. Spinning her around to face him, Guy froze his daughter with a stare. 

“You need to promise me something Gia. If you ever have a chance to leave, I want you to take it. You deserve to live your life away from the taint of this place, of my past.” 

“Dad? What do you know?” Gia asked seeing the look on her dad’s face. 

Just as quickly as the strange expression had appeared, it vanished, replaced by his signature smirk. “Oh my little outlaw. Don’t you know by now that there are many, many things I know?” he teased. 

An incredulous look crossed Gia’s face, but she let the matter drop. Giving her dad a quick hug, she grabbed the dishes, washed them and left him staring out across the bay. 

Slipping through the shadows of the Isles’ alleys, Gia smirked at the unabated gossip she heard as she walked. “How free with their words people are when they think they are alone.” she thought. 

An unsettling piece of gossip caught her attention and she scowled. Not thinking about where she was going, she found her feet led her to lean-to on the room of one of the warehouses. Tapping the metal as she walked around the shelter, she found Carlos curled up with his arms around his knees, looking out at the ocean. 

“So it’s true.” she said sitting beside her distraught friend. 

A jerky nod was the only reply. Sitting in silence, Gia looked out at the ocean towards the land in the distance that was Auradon. After a while, Jay silently joined them, sandwiching Gia between the boys. The comfortable silence was broken a few minutes later when the soft klunk of Evie’s heels was heard on the walkway. As she stepped around the corner and saw her friends, a sad expression crossed her face and silent tears started to fall. Jay, Carlos and Gia exchanged a panicked look before Gia stood and pulled the crying girl into a gentle hug. This was the scene Mal found when she showed up a few minutes later. With a heavy sigh, she pulled the girls over and they three of them sat with the boys. Carlos and Evie on Gia’s left, Jay and Mal on her right, not a single word was said as the friends stared out into the night.

* * *

Gia woke up three days later with a heavy heart. Slipping from her hammock, she found her dad in the kitchen making breakfast. 

“That smells good.” she said, trying to see what her dad was cooking. 

A quick moment of banter and laughter filled their shack before Gia noticed a black bag by the door. 

“Dad? What’s mom’s satchel doing out?” 

Guy let out a sad sounding sigh and placing his hands on Gia’s shoulders guided her to sit on one of the stools by their small table. Once she was seated, he placed a plate with a stack of what looked like fried toast in front of her. Grabbing the other stood, he pulled it over to sit at the corner of the table near Gia. 

“Eat and I’ll explain.” he said as she stared at him. Slowly lifting her fork from the table, she cut a bit from the pile and once it was in her mouth, Guy started to speak. 

“I didn't say anything till now, because I didn’t want to get yer’ hopes up. My only regret in all of this is the unnecessary pain it’s caused you, but I’m getting ahead of myself. I’ve made arrangements for you to go with the others when they leave for Auradon prep this afternoon.” 

Silence filled the room, and Gia stared at her dad in shock. 

“What?” she asked softly. 

“Meg-” his voice broke off and he looked over at the picture of Gia’s mom. 

“What does mom have to do with this?” she asked. 

“Everything.” Guy said absentmindedly. With a quick shake of his head, he looked back at Gia. 

“There’s something ya’ need to know Gia. When the decision was made to banish the villains to the Isle, there were many people who were not happy that I was not included.” 

“What do you mean? We’re here-” her questions stopped at a soft glare from her dad. 

“There was a lot of upset over the decision, and I decided that even though I didn’t have to, it was fair. So I packed up my things and came to the Isle. However yer’ mom wasn’t willing to let me go and followed me. She caught up to me on the bridge and told me that if the people of Auradon wanted to live without reformed villains, then they could live without her too. She made this grand speech about how we were all connected and how we needed to learn to live with each other, accept our differences. Her brother wasn’t happy about it, but in the end, she refused to change her mind and the barrier went up separating us from the rest of the world.” 

“Brother? You’ve never talked about mom’s family before.” Gia whispered. 

Guy sighed and fixed Gia with a sad stare. “You mom ran away from home as a teenager. Ended up in Sherwood, you know the story of how we met.” he paused while Gia nodded. “What she insisted we keep secret was the fact that her brother was the one responsible for our banishment. King Adam is your mom’s brother.” 

Gia stared in shock at her dad, before looking over at the faded image of her mom. As if she was seeing it for the first time, she saw the resemblance immediately. At that moment a loud knock was heard on their door and her dad stood. Walking over to the door, he opened it a crack and spoke softly with the person on the other side. Coming back after a moment, he knelt in front of his daughter and grasped her hands. 

“Oh my little outlaw. I am gonna miss ya’.” he said softly. 

The uncharacteristic moment of sentiment caused Gia to shed a single tear and she threw her arms around her dad. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much dad.” 

“And I you, my girl.” Pulling away, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before pulling Gia towards the door and handing her the black satchel. With one final look at her dad, Gia squared her shoulders and slipped out the door and into the empty waiting limo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So, if you don’t know by now, I’ve incorporated the wonderful characters from ‘Robin Hood’ into my story. As we all know, they were not included in the United States of Auradon (sadly). Having said that, the inspiration for Gia came from the 2006 BBC Series. (If you haven’t seen it yet, please do check it out!)  
I also want to give a shout-out to the wonderful illyriandreamer! Her story ‘Hellfire’ was totally my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So, This chapter really ran away with me. Please leave a review? Let me know what you thought. Also, if you are interested, I’ve made a Pinterest board for this story. Fashion and such is there, if you’re interested.  
P.S. The title for this story came from a definition:  
Ossia [osˈsiːa] is a musical term for an alternative passage which may be played instead of the original passage.  
Thought it was fitting.

From her place inside the limo, Gia watched as her friends said awkward goodbyes to their parents, before one by one climbing into the vehicle. Shocked expressions filled their faces as they one by one realized Gia was coming along. The second Mal slid into the vehicle and the door closed behind her, Carlos jumped across the space and wrapped Gia in a tight hug. 

“What are you doing here?” “How are you here?” “What’s going on?” “This is amazing!” The myriad of questions washed over Gia and she smiled, looking over her friends. A look of relief and joy crossed Jay’s face for a split second before he schooled his features and looked out the window. 

“You gonna’ explain how you’re here G?” Mal asked once the excitement settled and Evie had released Gia from her crushing hug.

“I don’t know. Dad just handed me a bag and pushed me out the door in this limo this morning.” Gia explained, feeling a twinge of guilt about lying to her friends. 

Mal gave her a sharp look, but let it go. A moment later the limo started to move and the friends all grimaced at the calls of “Bring home the gold!”, “Bring home a puppy!”, “Bring home a prince!” as they drove down the alley. As the car drove Gia glanced back and saw her dad standing on the roof of a building they drove by. Dressed in his usual all black, he cut an imposing figure and Gia was started with the understanding that her father really was a villain after all. Looking back from the window, she laughed seeing Carlos and Jay fighting over the candy as they shoved it into their mouths. A look of pure bliss passed over Carlos’ face before he tapped Jay’s arm and stared across the limo at Gia. 

“These . . . “ his words failed him for a moment. “It’s salty like nuts, but it’s sweet like I don’t know what.” he finished staring at the food in his hand before taking another huge bite. 

Still chewing on his mouth full of food, Jay said; “Let me see.” 

Opening his full mouth wide, Carlos showed off the partially chewed food to Jay, who frowned before swatting Carlos like a fly and grabbing the remainder of the confection from Carlos’ hand. Carlos frowned for a moment before seeing the look of pleasure on his friends face and nodded his agreement over the unknown item. Unable to stop the laugh that bubbled out of her, Gia reached for one of the sweets Carlos and Jay had eaten and bit into it. A faint memory bubble to the front of her mind at the taste, and GIa carefully took another taste, this time recognizing the sweet substance. 

“It’s chocolate and peanut butter.” she said softly. 

Carlos and Jay looked at her in shock and awe for a moment before Evie’s voice caught their attention. 

“Look!” she cried out, pointing through a window that suddenly appeared. The group turned as one to look through the front of the limo in time to see the barrier shimmer and the vehicle begin to drive out towards the ocean. 

“It’s a trap!” Carlos cried out before the friends threw their arms around each other and started to scream. 

When the fall into the ocean they were expecting never came, the teens sat up and looked out the windows, Carlos asking; “What’s happened?” as they did. 

Evie, Mal and Gia all let out soft gasps of awe as a shimmering bridge appeared and disappeared as they drove across the bay. 

“It must be magic!” Evie cried happily, a huge smile on her face. Shaking her head, Gia reached out and snatched a gummy worm from Evie’s head, sticking her tongue out at Jay who’d reached for it as well. 

Turning around to look at the driver, Mal tapped the remote she held in her hand against the seat. 

“Hey! Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?” she asked, showing the remote in her hand. 

“No, this one opens the magic barrier.” he said, holding up a small golden remote. “That one opens my garage.” Reaching up by his head he hit another button and the window closed to his voice saying “This button . . . .” 

“Well that was rude.” Gia said with a frown. 

Mal laughed and tapped the remote she still held in her hand. “Nasty.” she said still grinning. “I like that guy.” 

“If you say so Mal.” Gia said with a wink at her friend. 

* * *

A short ride later, the limo pulled up a hill in front of a huge castle and slowly began to round a corner. . 

“Did you guys see that sign?” Gia asked laughing. Her friends, who’d had their backs to it shook their heads. “It said ‘Welcome to Auradon Prep. Goodness doesn't get any better.’ Can they be anymore pretentious?” 

Laughing, the friends soon fell silent as the sound of a band and cheering could be heard from outside. Panicked, they looked out the windows and found a huge crowd was gathered, cheering and waving huge welcome signs. The limo pulled to a stop in front of a marching band and the driver got out. After adjusting his jacket, he opened the door and a now fighting Carlos and Jay tumbled out. 

“Boys! Stop!” Gia hissed as she pushed her way out past Jay, who was standing with one foot on a prone Carlos’ chest. 

“You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?” Carlos cried as he tried to pull the blue fabric from Jay’s iron grip. 

“Because you want it!” Jay yelled back. 

Evie and Mal stepped out of the limo past the squabbling boys just as the band’s music sputtered to a stop. Seeing a woman in blue walking towards them with her arms open, Gia reached over and pinched Jay’s arm just as Mal hissed “Guys! We have an audience!” before she plastered a fake smile on her face. 

“Just cleaning up.” Jay said after exchanging an awkward look with Gia and seeing the frown on the lady in blue’s face. 

“Get him up.” Gia hissed, pointing at Carlos, who was still lying in the ground. 

Jay offered Carlos his hand and pulled his friend to his feet without another word. 

“Leave it like you found it.” the lady in blue said with a sing-song voice. “And by that I mean, just leave it.” 

Mal half turned to look at the boys and Gia fixed Jay with her best imitation of her dad’s scowl. With a slight huff, Jay began to throw the item he’d pilfered back into the limo. 

Turning back to the welcoming committee, Gia found herself in a staring contest with a slip of a girl who had a fake smile plastered on her face. Not one to back down, Gia deepened her scowl until the girl’s attention was drawn away by Jay. 

“Hello Foxy.” he said as he stepped around Gia, his voice dripping with honey. He stopped just in front of the girl and crossed his arms. “The name’s - Jay.” 

“Oh for crying out loud.” Gia hissed, trying her best to ignore the girls cackling giggle. 

“Welcome the Auradon Prep!” The woman in blue said, peering around Jay to look at the rest of them. 

While she spoke, Gia reached out and grasped the back of Jay’s vest, pulling him back to their line of defence. 

“I’m Fairy Godmother. Headmistress.” the still talking woman explained with a curtsy. 

Jay sent a sideways look at Gia while the woman spoke, he grin deepening. 

“The Fairy Godmother? As in bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?” Mal aske, fake enthusiasm dripping from her voice. 

“Bibbidi-bobbidi you know it.” she answered. 

Taking a side step closer to Mal, Gia grasped her shoulder. “Mal, this is amazing! We’re in the presence of a legend.” she gasped. 

Recognizing her tone of voice, Mal grinned. “Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella, when you just appeared out of nowhere, with the sparkly wand and warm smile.” 

“And that sparkly wand.” Gia said, looking at Evie. 

“That was a long time ago.” Fairy Godmother said, waving her hands. “And as I always say, don’t focus on the past or you’ll miss the future.” 

Jay, Carlos and Gia all snickered slightly at her antics before the boy who’d been standing behind her stepped forward. 

“It’s so good to finally meet you all.” he said, rubbing his hands together. “I’m Ben.” 

“Prince Benjamin.Soon to be King!” the annoying girl said, her voice changing octaves as she spoke. 

“You had me at prince!” Evie exclaimed stepping towards him. “My mom’s a queen, which makes me a princess.” 

“It it just me, or does her voice sound funny?” Gia whispered to Jay and Carlos, earning smiling laughs from the boys. 

“The annoying girl scrunched up her face and shook her head at Evie. “The Evil Queen has no royal status here. And neither do you.” she finished, the venom finally coming though in her voice. 

Ben chuckled awkwardly as Mal reached for Evie and pulled her back into their group. “This is Audrey.” he said in an attempt to lessen the tension in the air. 

“Princess Audrey!” She added almost shrilly. “His girlfriend.” she added, grabbing Ben’s hand. 

An awkward look passed over Ben’s face for a split second before vanishing. 

_ “Well that’s interesting.” Gia thought to herself. “Looks like the soon to be king isn’t so happy with his girlfriend. _

Feeling a hand grasp her arm, she realized with a start she’d missed a bit of the conversation. Looking over, she found a startled look on Carlos’ face, and she looked back in time to see the Fairy Godmother say something about the doors of wisdom and the library. 

“And as you may have heard, we have a little thing about curfews.” she added before walking away, the band filing one by one after her. 

An awkward silence fell for a moment before prince Ben smiled and walked towards Jay. 

“It is so, so, so good to finally meet you all.” He said as he tried to shake Jay’s hand, only to get punched and back away. Moving down the line, he grasped Mal’s hand and froze, staring at her. Filing the interaction away to ponder later, Gia let out a half-cough and scowled at the prince. Taking a step away from her, he continued his speech as he moved;“This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history- is that chocolate?” he asked as he quickly shook Carlos’ chocolate covered hands before recovering and continuing his speech. “-as the day our two peoples began to heal.” he finishes, his hand grasped tightly by Evie. 

“Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.” Mal laughed sarcastically. 

Without saying anything, Audrey grabbed Ben’s arm and pulled him a step backwards, while Gia grabbed Evie and did the same. 

Letting out a slight laugh, Ben stopped in front of Mal and cringed. “A little bit over the top?” he asked. 

“Not at all.” Gia said sarcastically from behind Mal. 

“A little more than a little bit.” Mal added. 

“Well, so much for my first impression.” Ben said with a laugh, staring at Mal. 

Leaning forward to grab her friends attention, Gia was interrupted by Audrey leaning in and practically shouting at Mal. 

“Hey! You’re Maleficent’s daughter, aren’t you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff.” 

Understanding crossed Gia’s face and she gasped softly while Audrey kept talking. 

_ “So, annoying Audrey is Aurora’s daughter.” she thought. “This’ll be fun.” _

“Beauty! Yeah, I’ve heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world, but my mother to their stupid christening.” 

Seeing the tension build in her friends body, along with the sarcasm dripping from her voice, Gia gently reached out and put her hand on Mal’s shoulder. The moment she did, the tension dissipated and Mal started to laugh. 

Attempting to break the awkwardness that followed, Ben clapped his hands and loudly said; 

“Ok! So, how about a tour?” Ben asked loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sad note for the end. I am going to be rather busy for the next while (playing the lead in a musical at my local theater) so my free time will be no more for a while. Which, sadly means, I most likely won't be able to post an update anytime soon. Will do my best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd get to this, but time had been kind. Enjoy! Oh, and check out my Pinterest board:  
https://www.pinterest.ca/whiterosefletch/ossia-fanfiction/

Following along, Gia sighed as they walked up to the large statue of Ben’s father. The VK’s stopped to look at it and a sudden thought crossed Gia’s mind making her smirk. Seeing the look on her face, Jay leaned over and asked softly; 

“What’s so funny?” 

Nodding to the statue, she whispered; “Think he’s overcompensating for something?” 

Their snickers stopped when Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay’s arms. The frown on her friends face was only made a little less funny by the terror on Carlos’. 

“Carlos. It’s ok.” Ben explained, looking back at them. “My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible.” 

“Does he shed much?” Mal asked sarcastically, looking up at the statue in question. 

Ben fixed Mal with a mischievous look and said; “Yeah. My mom won’t let him on the couch.” 

After he turned and walked away, Mal looked back at her friends and gave them a frustrated and slightly confused look before hurrying after the prince. 

“I’d say you successfully proved you’re the strongest of us all.” Gia said taking a step past the boys to link her arm through Evie’s. A confused “Huh?” from Jay stopped the girls and they turned around. “You can put him down now.” she said with a grin. 

Continuing to follow Ben and Audrey into the building, the girls stopped just behind Mal as she asked; “So, you guys have a lot of magic here at Auradon?” 

“Like wands and things like that?” Gia added. 

“Yeah, it exists of course, but it’s pretty much retired.” Ben replied. “Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.” 

“Who happened to be kings and queens.” Gia and Mal said at the same time. 

“That’s true!” Audrey jumped in. “Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.” 

Ben looked sufficiently embarrassed over Audrey’s statement, plus the fact that she grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders. Looking for an escape, he suddenly stepped away from her and called out; “Doug! Doug, come down!” 

A boy wearing a band uniform skipped down the stairs and stopped beside the prince. 

“This is Doug. He’s gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms.” Ben explained. Walking back towards the VK’s, Ben looked at each of them as he spoke. “I’ll see you later, OK? And if there is anything you need, feel free to-” 

“Ask Doug! ” Audrey butted in before grabbing Ben and pulling him away. 

Gia and Jay exchanged a smirk at the retreating form of the crown prince, before their attention was brought back to the boy in front of them. 

“Hi guys. I’m Dopey’s son? As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and - Hei Ho!” he exclaimed, ending his explanation as Evie walked towards him. 

“Evie. Evil Queen’s daughter.” she said softly, as she approached the now blushing boy. 

“E! Priorities.” Gia sing-songed from behind Mal. 

Glancing quickly at his clipboard, Doug sputtered and tried to regain his composure. 

“OK. So about your classes. I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet and Remedial Goodness 101.”

“Let me guess?” Gia started as she peered over Doug’s right shoulder. 

“New class.” Mal finished from his left. 

Doug nodded enthusiastically before Mal spun away and called out; “Come on guys. Let’s go find our dorms.” 

Filing one by one after her, only to stop half-way up the stairs and come back when Doug called out; “Oh, Uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys.” pointing to the opposite side of the hall. As they filed down the hallway, Doug stopped and opened a door on the right side of the hallway. 

“Carlos, Jay, this is your room.” 

“We’re not all together?” Mal asked slightly worried. 

Doug blushed again and shook his head. “Girls are one floor up.” 

Leaving the boys, the three girls trailed after Doug until he stopped at the end of a long hallway. 

“Mal, E-Evie, your room is the last door on the left. Gia, you are the last door on the right.” He explained, pointing to the last two doors. “Oh! And before I forget, I’ll have to tell Jay and Carlos on my way down, you will each be called into the headmistress' office for an interview at some point over the next couple of days.” 

Evie and Mal scoffed and walked into their room, leaving Doug and Gia in the hallway. 

“I take it the dorms only have two beds?” Gia asked as she leaned against the wall and watched Doug as he watched Evie disappear. Her voice pulled Doug from his reverie and he turned to give her a sheepish look before nodding. “But, I know your dorm mate. She’s a friend of mine. Her name is - Liv!” he cried out. 

Turing to look past his shoulder, Gia watched a slim girl approach them, lugging a large suitcase down the hall. Her long chocolate colored hair was braided and hanging over one shoulder and a soft brown sweater hung loosely over her torso down to her knees. 

“There you are.” she said, pushing past Doug to get into the room. “I waited for you and you didn’t meet me, even though you said you would. Now I’m not gonna’ get to meet the VK’s - VK’s isn’t that a cool acronym? Dad thought of it and I think it works wonderfully. But Doug, now I missed meeting her and I really wanted to -Hi!” 

Finally seeing Gia standing against the door, Liv smiled and offered her hand. “Nice to meet you rommie. I’m Olivia. Everyone calls me Liv.” 

“Sorry Liv. Ben asked me to show the new kids around.” Doug quickly replied. “Of which, Gia meet Liv.” The way he said G’s name made her stop and look at him, but he ignored her and stared instead at Liv. 

“Gia. Wait, Gia?” Liv asked looking at Doug. He nodded before smiling and backing away from their door. “Have fun. Nice to meet you Gia.” 

“G! My name is G No one calls me Gia but my dad.” she called out as he practically ran away. Turning to look at her still grinning dorm mate, she sighed. Not saying a word, G turned and walked across the hall to Mal and Evie’s room. Without knocking, she opened the door and slipped inside.

* * *

After supper, Mal and Evie knocked on Gia’s door and rescued her from her over-friendly dorm mate. Shaking her head, Ma walked down the hall with Evie and Gia trailing after her. Silently they slipped into the boys room to find Carlos playing a video game and Jay making a pile of stuff on his bed. 

“Jay. What are you doing?” Mal asked as she walked across the room. 

Gia stopped to watch Carlos. “Drop! Kick! Jump!” she called out attempting to help her fiend. She stopped to look across the room at Mal’s high pitched voice comment of; “Ok. Or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world.” 

“You sound just like your mom.” Evie said, looking at Mal. 

“Is that a good thing?” Gia whispered softly earning an agreeing look from Carlos. 

The boys gaming was interrupted a moment later by Mal yelling; “Guys! Do I have to remind you what we’re all here for?” she asked. 

“Fairy Godmother. Blah, blah, blah.” Jay said still playing the video game. 

Smirking Gia added; “Magic wand. Blah, blah, blah.” 

Carlos smiled and Evie laughed for a moment before Mal’s upset voice said; “This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents.” The words settled over the other teens like a heavy cloud and the joy they’d been experiencing vanished. “To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?” Mal finished. 

The others all murmured soft ‘Yeah’s’ in reply before walking over to join her at the table. 

“Evie, mirror me.” Mal said motioning her over. 

Standing behind Evie, Gia shared a hesitant look with Jay before Evie started to speak. 

“Mirror, mirror on the - - in my hand. Where is Fairy Godmother’s wand - stand?” 

“There it is.” Mal exclaimed with a grin. 

“Zoom out.” Gia and Carlos said at the same time. 

“Magic mirror, not so close.” Evie whispered. The image change to show the earth. “Closer.” she said. 

Now showing an aerial view of the city at night, G sighed as Evie again whispered; “Closer.” 

“This is gonna take forever.” Gia sighed and Carlos nodded. 

“Can I go back to my game? I’m on level three.” he said, turning away from the table slightly. 

“Stop!” Jay all but shouted. 

“There!” Gia said, pointing. 

“It’s in a museum.” Mal said. 

“Do we know where that it?” Gia asked. 

Carlos hit a few buttons on the computer in front of him. “Two point three miles from here.” he said, spinning the computer around for the others to see. 

Suddenly the sound of a knock at the door froze the teens in place for a heartbeat before Carlos slammed the computer closed, Evie hid her mirror and Jay threw a blanket over the loot on his bed. Sighing, Gia walked over to the door and flung it open, revealing Doug. 

“Ah, good. You’re all here. Fairy Godmother has asked that one of you come for your interview tonight.” he said, looking over the VK’s. 

“Tonight?” Evie asked looking at Mal 

“As in, right now. Tonight?” Mal clarified when Doug nodded. 

“I’ll go.” Five pairs of eyes swiveled in shock to look at Gia. 

“G, are you sure?” Mal asked. 

Grabbing the door to close it behind her, Gia nodded as she stepped out of the room. “ ‘Course I’m sure. This way you guys can explore a bit before curfew.” she said with a wink before closing the door and following Doug down the empty hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to who G's dorm mate is????


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had a minute in the midst of my rehearsals, I thought I'd post a new chapter.  
Oh, the joys of family..... Enjoy!!

Wanting to break the tense silence, Gia sped up her walk till she was side by side with Doug. 

“So, Doug.” she said suddenly. “Question. Can you tell me why Liv won’t stop staring at me?” Doug stopped mid step and gave her a sideways look. “I don’t know, I-I mean you are a bit of a celebrity around here.” he said with a look of panic on his face. 

Realization dawned on Gia and she took a step towards her escort. Seeing the scowl on her face, Doug gasped and ducked around her, quickly heading down the hall and around a corner. 

“Doug! What aren’t you telling me?” Gia hissed as she chased after him. 

Rounding the corner, she skidded to a stop, bumping into a frozen still Doug. Opening her mouth to speak, she snapped it shut hearing voices from the other side of a slightly open door a few feet away. 

“I really don’t see why this is such an issue for you.” a soft voice asked 

“You can’t be serious. What I don’t understand is why you are being so flippant about it.” a second female voice replied. 

“Flippant? We were the ones who sent them there in the first place.” 

“A fact of which I am painfully aware, considering the decision to do so was not unanimous.” 

“Mari’s right. We didn’t agree with the Isle decision sixteen years ago and still don’t agree with it now.” a male voice cut in. 

“You really don’t see any problems with having them here?” the first female voice asked, clearly upset. 

“Why would we? I think Ben’s idea was brilliant, it’s not like we have anything to be ashamed - but that’s the trouble isn’t it Belle? You know in your heart that condemning all the people you did to life on the Isle, was the wrong thing to do and you feel guilty about it. That’s why you don’t want the kids here.” 

“Guilt? What do we possibly have to be guilty about?” 

_ “Guilt is a powerful emotion, your highness.” Gia thought to herself, realizing one of the ladies was the queen.  _

“What indeed?” a second male voice asked. 

“That is for you to figure out on your own. For now, our guest is here.” the first male voice said. 

A second later the door opened and a man appeared in the doorway. “Gia might not know this, but you know better than to eavesdrop Doug.” he said, motioning the teens into the room. 

Doug looked utterly embarrassed for a moment before he turned to look at Gia. “You were right. There’s more going on here that we said. I’ll let them explain.” he said softly before making a quick exit. 

Silence fell over the room as the door closed behind Gia with a soft thunk. Looking around the room, she found Ben and Liv sitting on a couch to her left. In the middle of the room were two women and two men. One of the couples, she recognized as the King and Queen, the other she didn’t know. 

Crossing her arms, Gia took a slight breath and frowned. “Well? Is someone going to explain to me what’s going on or do I get to figure it out myself.” 

The man with sandy colored hair smiled and shook his head before walking over to lean against the wall near Ben and Liv. The King and Queen exchanged an embarrassed look before sitting in the chairs directly behind them. This left the woman with the soft voice in the center of the room. Looking between her and Liv, Gia realized with a start that she must be her dorm-mate's mother. 

“You look just like her.” the woman said softly. So softly Gia could barely hear her. 

A sudden wave of understanding washed over her and Gia looked over the faces one more time. Shaking her head, she took three steps forward and pointed to the royal couple. 

“Ben’s parents. King Adam and Queen Belle.” they nodded and she stepped around the other woman to jump up onto the huge desk on the other side of the room. Sitting to face the other occupants, she pointed to Ben and Liv. 

“You two I know. And gods but my dad would be pissed over how long it’s taken me to work it out.” Locking eyes with Liv, she cocked her head slightly to the side and smirked. “Nice to officially meet you Olivia Locksley.” 

She then nodded to the woman who still stood in the centre of the room and the man leaning against the wall. “Your parents, Liv? Robin and Marian. I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you but, all things considered, I’m not sure that’s true.” 

Robin laughed outright and locked eyes with Gia. “You are definitely your father’s daughter.” 

“How is he?” Marian asked, concern evident on her face. 

Gia whirled her gaze on Marian. “Why? Do you suddenly care what happened to the people sent to the Isle?” 

A pained look crossed Marian’s face and silent tears began to fall. “We’ve always cared, Gia. It was not our choice for your parents to-” she broke off with a sob. Turning, she quickly pushed the door open and slipped out of the room. 

“We’d like the chance to explain, if you’re willing.” Robin added before he and Liv followed Marian from the room. 

“They do care.” Belle said softly from her chair to Gia’s left after a moment of tense silence. 

Anger coursed through Gia and she slowly slipped from the desk. The moment her feet touched the floor, she squared her shoulders and whirled on the Queen. 

“And what pray tell do you know about caring? You who condemned good people to a fate worse than death?” she hissed. 

Anger crossed the Queen’s face and she stood to glower at Gia. Rising quickly, the King laid a gentle hand on his wife’s arm and Gia sensed movement from Ben behind her. Turning her glare on the king, she found all the pain and fury she felt zeroing in on him. 

“And you.” she added, her voice sounding almost like a shriek. “What kind of man condemns his own sister to that kind of fate?” 

“What just a minute young lady.” Belle cut in when a pained look crossed the King’s face. “Meg made her choice.” 

“Of course she did! She chose love. No differently, I might add, than you did. Only difference is, it cost my mother her life.” Gia hissed back. 

“Sister?” Ben’s confused voice asked from behind Gia. 

Panic crossed Belle and Adam’s faces and Gia felt an evil smirk cross hers. Turning slowly, she looked Ben in the eye and sweetly said; “Oh, what? You didn’t know? I’m rather disappointed Ben. Blood is thicker than water after all, even if one tries to put an ocean between. But cheer up. Look at it this way, now you get to know what it’s like to have a cousin around.” 

Letting the fake smile fall from her face, Gia whirled and stalked from the room, the door banging loudly against the wall in her wake.

* * *

Anger still coursing through her, Gia stormed through the academy. Not paying attention to where she was, Gia stopped, tears streaming down her face, outside the music hall. Slipping into the room, she crossed over to the grand piano and sat down. Gently lifting the cover, she ran her fingers gently over the keys. 

_ “I may not have had the real thing before, but mom made sure I could play.” She thought. _

A moment later, a sad song began to fill the air as her fingers flew across the instrument. Letting the fear, pain and anger flow out of her, Gia played, her voice soon filling the air. 

_ Here comes a wave meant to wash me away.  _

_ A tide that is taking me under. _

_ Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say. _

_ My voice drowned out in the thunder.  _

_ But I won't cry and I won't start to crumble. _

_ Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down. _

_ I won't be silenced, you can't keep me quiet. _

_ Won't tremble when you try it. _

_ All I know is I won't go speechless. _

_ 'Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me. _

_ Don't you underestimate me. _

_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless. _

_ Written in stone, every rule, every word. _

_ Centuries old and unbending. _

_ Stay in your place, better seen and not heard. _

_ Well, now that story is ending. _

_ 'Cause I, I cannot start to crumble. _

_ So come on and try, try to shut me and cut me down. _

_ I won't be silenced, you can't keep me quiet. _

_ Won't tremble when you try it. _

_ All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless! _

_ Let the storm in, I cannot be broken. _

_ No, I won't live unspoken. _

_ 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless. _

_ Try to lock me in this cage, I won't just lay me down and die. _

_ I will take these broken wings and watch me burn across the sky. _

_ Hear the echo saying, I won't be silenced. _

_ Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it. _

_ All I know is I won't go speechless, speechless! _

_ 'Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me. _

_ Don't you underestimate me, 'Cause I know that I won't go speechless. _

_ All I know is I won't go speechless. _

_ Speechless!  _ _ [1]  _

“I haven’t heard that song in sixteen years,” Marian’s soft voice said from behind Gia. 

Letting her hands drop to her lap, she slowly let out a sad sigh; “It reminds me of my mother.” she said softly. 

“She was the most kind, honest and open-hearted person I’d ever met. I am so sorry.” Marian said softly. 

“She talked about you. All of you. About Sherwood Forest and your adventures. About meeting my dad, falling in love.” Gia replied, silent tears streaming down her face. 

Not saying a word, Marian sat on the end of the piano bench and pulled the sobbing teen towards her. “She wrote that song you know, your mom.” Mairan said softly as he leaned away from Gia. 

“She used to sing it to me.” Taking the handkerchief Marian offered, Gia wiped her tears and looked over at her companion. “She talked about you guys all the time. Told me she wanted me to know about you in case I ever got the chance to leave the Isle.” 

“Your dad told us.” Robin’s voice caused Marian and Gia to look towards the door. Walking over, Robin handed Gia a large envelope with her name on it. 

“How?” she asked. 

“Read it.” Robin explained gently. 

Looking from Robin to a nodding Marian, Gia dropped her gazed and flipped the envelope over. Giving it a slight bend, the black wax seal cracked in two and she slowly opened it up. Falling onto her lap were two folded letters and a small cloth bag. Her father’s heavy marks filled the paper of one and the soft script of her late mother’s the other. 

** _Gia, my dear girl. _ **

** _How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard? _ ** ** _[2]_ ** ** **

** _Never forget how much I love you my daughter, how much your mother loved you._ **

** _I am so proud of the young woman you have become and am saddened that I will not be there for the rest of your milestones. Promise me you will move on with your life. Never forget where you come from, but do not look back._ **

** _My biggest regret is that you and your mother suffered with me. To that end, I hope you will forgive your uncle. King Adam all but locked Meg away trying to get her to leave me to my fate. It destroyed him to have her here._ **

** _Which reminds me, we kept it a secret. My self imposed banishment and your mother’s relation to the King is only known to a select few. Guard your secret well. (You are a secret keeper after all.)_ **

** _I’ve sent word to Robin and Marian, they’ll do what they can to look out for you in Auradon. Don’t be too hard on them, though I know forgiveness is not easy for Gisborne’s._ **

** _There are no goodbyes for us. Wherever you are, you will always be in my heart. _ ** ** _[3]_ **

** _I love you my little outlaw._ **

** _G.G._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Speechless from Aladdin (2019)  
[2] Winnie the Pooh (A.A. Milne)  
[3] Gandhi


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting on her bed, Gia stared at the paper in her hand and gently traced the words. 

_ Gia, My little outlaw. _

_ Parents shouldn’t leave their children, unless they’ve got to. _ _ [1] _

_ If you are reading this, then I am gone. _

_ Oh, my darling daughter, how I wish I didn’t have to leave you. _

_ Remember always; _

_ I love and am so proud of you. _

_ There is no greater joy in life than to love and be loved in return. _

_ Don’t let fear rule your life. Be you ~ always. _

_ Looks are skin deep and fade with time. It’s what’s inside that counts. _

_ In whatever you do, do it well. _

_ People who seem to be the least loveable, need love the most. _

_ Meg Gisborne _

Setting the letter on her lap, she slowly opened the cloth bag and dumped the contents into her open palm. A purple and silver heart shaped pendant on a silver chain fell into her hand. Recognizing it as her mother’s necklace, she tearfully slipped it on. 

“Audrey! You can’t just barge into my room.” Liv’s shrill voice jolted Gia from her thoughts and she quickly hid the letter under her pillow just as Audrey stormed into the room. 

“I’m the dorm adviser Olivia. I can come and go as I please.” Audrey responded in a haughty tone. 

“As can we.” Gia said as she stood from her bed. Picking up her bag from the floor she added; “See you later Liv.” and scowled at Audrey as she left the room. 

“She’s as bad as the other one.” Audrey said with a scowl as the door closed. 

“Other one? You mean Mal? She’s nice. You’re just worried she’s gonna steal Ben away from you.” 

“No one takes anything of mine.” Audrey hissed. 

Rolling her eyes, Liv slipped around Audrey towards the door. “Whatever you say. Just, close the door when you’re done with your “inspection”.” Shaking her head at Aurora's daughter, Liv stode down the hall to find Doug. 

Quickly closing the door, Audrey strode over to G’s side of the room and began to systematically go through her things. Making sure everything she moved was put back in the same place, she found at the bottom of the bed table, a letter from the VK’s dad. Scanning it quickly, she gasped in shock at the information it revealed. Quickly putting the letter back, she slipped from the room with a slightly wicked plan forming in her mind.

* * *

Leaving her room, Gia crossed the hall and knocked on the door to Evie and Mal’s room. A second later the door opened and a frowning Mal opened the door. 

“There you are G. Let’s go. We need to find the boys before breakfast.” Evie said, stepping around a frowning Mal. 

Seeing the frown on her friend's face, Gia knew in an instant that their plan to steal the wand had not succeeded. Grabbing Evie’s arm, the two strode down the hall after Mal, a heavy silence settled over the girls and it stayed even once the boys joined them. After barely touching their food, they soon found themselves trying to drown out the F.G.’s voice while sitting in ‘Remedial Goodness 101’. 

Sitting in a single desk behind the rest of the VK’s, Gia drummed her fingers and hummed a new song that was forming in her head. 

“If someone hands you a crying baby, do you a) curse it, b) lock it in a tower, c) give it a bottle, or d) carve out it’s heart.” The F.G.’s voice droned in her ear. 

_ “If someone tried to hand me a crying baby, I wouldn’t accept it.” Gia thought. _

Glancing up from her notebook, she saw Carlos and Jay exchange a strange look and then slowly turned her attention to Evie when she asked; “What was the second one?” 

With a sigh, she opened her mouth to reply but was beat to the punch by Mal. 

“C) Give it a bottle.” 

“You are on fire, girl.” Carlos said, looking over at Mal. 

His comment, making Gia laugh. “You guys are thinking way too hard about this.” She said softly. 

“G’s right. It’s easy.” Mal responded. 

“Pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun.” the girls said in unison. 

“That makes so much sense.” Evie whispered with a smile. 

The next part of class was interrupted by the arrival of Jane, the F.G’s daughter. 

“Hello dear one.” the F.G. said, leaning down from her stage towards her daughter. 

“You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation. 

_ “Coronation….. Now there’s an idea.” Gia thought. _

“Did she just squeal?” Gia whispered, leaning forward to talk in a low voice to Mal. When a tell-tale head bob was her only reply, Gia smiled. “Great minds-” 

“They are indeed.” Mal whispered back. 

Tuning out the F.G., Gia went back to her notebook. It wasn’t until the sound of a scuffle caused her to raise her head. Smiling, she found Carlos and Jay in the middle of what appeared to be a wrestling match...in their desks. 

“I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field.” the F.G said. 

“You’re a pair of idiots.” she muttered, causing Carlos to blush the color of his jacket and Jay to frown.

“Oh, no. That’s ok.” Carlos said as Jay sat up on the desk, allowing Carlos to move again. “Whatever that is, we’ll pass.” 

* * *

While the boys were ushered off to practice, Gia found herself being drug into a familiar looking room. Instead of finding it dark and silent like it had been the night before, she found it bustling with life. The sound of voices and instruments filled the hall, almost overwhelming her. 

“And this,” Liv explained. “Is the music hall.” 

Gia followed her into the room with a scowl firmly on her face. 

“Welcome!” an overly cheerful voice caught Gia’s attention. Looking over, she found a petite woman, sporting a short bob haircut walking towards her. Liv left her standing just inside the door and made a beeline for a chair by the window.

_ “Beside Doug, again. I wonder if he realizes how gaga for him she is.” Gia thought, before turning her attention back to the woman walking towards her. _

“Doug and Liv tell me you go by G, so, welcome to music hall G.” the woman said with a smile. “I am your teacher, Mrs. Ryder.” 

“Rapunzel!” a voice called out from the other side of the hall. 

“Yes, yes, you may know me better by my given name. Princess Rapunzel.” she explained, gently ushering Gia into the room. “Now, our dear F.G. tells me that you are musically inclined. So, I’m going to see what you can do.” she explained. 

“What exactly am I supposed to do?” Gia asked, looking at the classroom full of students, all of which were now looking at her. 

“Sing something.” a voice called out. 

“Can you play an instrument?” another asked. 

“Anything you are comfortable with. However, a little bird told me that you play the piano.” Rapunzel said, fixing Gia with a green-eyed stare that would have impressed her own father. 

_ “A little bird? Literally or figuratively?” Gia wondered. “Around here, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was a literal little bird.” _

Without a word, Gia slowly walked over to the piano and the boy sitting on the bench moved to let her sit. _ “Same eyes as Rapunsel. Must be her son.” she mused as she sat and squared her shoulders. _

Taking a deep breath and catching the encouraging looks from Doug and Liv, Gia began to sing. 

_ No,I can't take one more step towards you. _

_ 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. _

_ Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, _

_ You lost the love I loved the most. _

_ I learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time. _

_ Who do you think you are? _

_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. _

_ You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. _

_ So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? _

_ I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found. _

_ I have grown too strong, to ever fall back in your arms. _

_ I've learned to live, half alive and now you want me one more time. _

_ Who do you think you are? _

_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. _

_ You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. _

_ So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are? _

_ It took so long just to feel alright. _

_ Remember, how to put back the light in my eyes. _

_ I wish, I had missed the first time that we kissed, 'cause you broke all your promises. _

_ And now you're back, you don't get to get me back. _

_ Who do you think you are? _

_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. _

_ You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. _

_ So don't come back for me. Don’t come back at all. _

_ Who do you think you are? _

_ Runnin' 'round leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart. _

_ You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. _

_ Don't come back for me. Don’t come back at all. _

_ Who do you think you are? _

_ Who do you think you are? _

_ Who do you think you are?[2]_

The room was silent for barely a heartbeat as the last note of the piano faded away. Suddenly, the silent room filled with cheers and clapping. Schooling her features, Gia turned from the piano to find Rapunzel standing with a huge grin on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] J.K. Rowling   
[2] Jar of Hearts - Christina Perry 
> 
> Rapunzel’s son - I thought about this alot…. Finally decided that my inspiration for his character is the fantabulous Timothy Chalamet. This in turn led me to realize, I had no idea of what Liv looked like… and so, I settled on the wonderful Georgie Henley.


	6. Chapter 6

Hurrying from the music hall, in an attempt to find her friends, Gia rounded a corner and skidded to a stop hearing Audrey’s voice. Not wanting to have to deal with the spoiled princess, she ducked behind the large door that led to the outdoor locker walkway. 

“No offense, Benny-bear, you’re just too trusting.” Audrey said, her nickname for Ben making Gia cringe. “Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. That girl’s mother.” 

_ “How does Ben put up with that witch’s manipulation?” Gia thought as she listened. “She’s worse than Uma.” _

“I think you’re wrong about them.” Ben’s voice carried through the air causing Gia to smile. 

_ “Maybe my cousin’s not so bad after all.” she thought. _

Slipping from behind the door a minute after the voices faded away, she turned to rush after Mal, only to crash into a tall form. 

“Whoa there, silver.” a smooth voice said. 

Stiffening, Gia took a step back and looked up to fix the owner of the voice with one of her scowls, only to find herself looking up into the face of the boy from the music hall.

_ “Rapunzel’s son.” she thought. “What was his name again?” _

“You ok?” he asked, drawing Gia from her thoughts. 

“You called me silver? Where I’m from, giving people unwanted nicknames is a dangerous thing.” Gia said, glaring at the boy. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot.” he said, a huge grin lighting up his face. “I’m Westley. Westley Ryder, Rapunzel’s son. My friends call me Wes.” he continued, holding his hand out. 

Gia eyed him dubiously, before quickly shaking his hand. 

“Gia Gisbourne. Everyone calls me G.” she replied. 

_ “Why did I tell him my full name, no one ever - stupid bloody smirk, on his stupid face.” _

“Do you do that often?” Wes asked, again drawing Gia from her thoughts. 

“Do what?” she asked, glancing around for any of the other V.K.’s. 

“Get lost in your thoughts. You get this faraway look on your face and don’t recognize when people are talking.” 

Gia looked at him, her signature under the eyelash glare coming out. “Comments like that make me think you’ve been paying attention to me. Now why would the son of a princess want to be paying attention to the daughter of one of the most notorious villains?” _ “pause for effect.” _

“What do you want Ryder?” 

Her use of his last name made the boy smile and laugh. “Not a thing, silver.” he said before winking at her and sauntering away. 

“Who was that?” Jay’s voice asked from behind her, causing Gia to turn from where she’d been glaring at Wes’s repeating form. 

“No one.” she said, too quickly, as she moved towards the door, followed by Jay. 

“How did practice go?” she asked, attempting to change the topic. 

Jay’s face lit up and Gia felt her body relax. In an animated voice, Jay told her all about practice as they walked along the walkway and down to the quad where the rest of the V.K.’s were waiting. 

_ “I’m beginning to hope that Mal has a change of heart about this place.” she thought as she leaned against the tree, watching her friends. “I’ve never seen Jay or Evie this happy and even Carlos is opening up. Maybe what Mal needs is - Ben. Now there’s an idea. He clearly likes her, and she, him, in spite of herself. I wonder-.” _

* * *

“Doug!” Gia called out seeing the boy heading towards the tourney fields. “Have you seen Evie?” she asked once she caught up with the boy. 

Doug’s face fell and he pointed to the bleachers behind him. 

“Chad Charming.” he said. 

_ “Crap! Evie - not that dumb-.” she thought. _

“Come on Doug.” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along behind her. 

As they silently climbed the bleachers, Gia scowled hearing the oily charm of the prince’s voice. 

“Is everybody at home as pretty as you?” 

_ “Flattery? Really, that the best you could do you jerk.” she thought. _

“I like to think I’m the fairest of them all.” Evie replied with a flirty giggle. 

“I think you’re the fairest of them all.” Doug whispered, from his place beside Gia. 

Turning to look at Doug, Gia smiled. 

“Evie’s caught up in Chad’s - charm? He’s a snake. I know it, you know it. We just need to make Evie see it.” she whispered. 

Doug looked at her in shock. “Why are you helping me?” he asked after a minute. 

“Because I want to stay in Auradon.” Gia said softly. “The best way for me to guarantee that happens is for the others to want to stay too.” 

Her honest response earned a smile from Doug and the two went back to listening to the conversation between Evie and Chad. 

“Hey, I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?” Evie was asking in a breathy voice. 

“I’d really like to talk but - Ah!” Chad replied. “I’m just swamped.” 

_ “And there it is.” Gia thought. _

“Don’t take offense to this Doug, but why does it seem that the kids of the fairy-tale heroes are such jerks? Audrey is rude and degrading and Chad is taking advantage of Evie so she’ll do his homework for him.” Gia asked, looking at Doug. 

“I guess-.” he said after a moment's contemplation. “It’s that we’ve never known hardship - I honestly don’t know G. Not all of us from Auradon are that way.” he said finally.

_ “No, you’re right about that.” Gia thought. _

Hearing the sound of movement, Gia looked to see Chad walking away. 

“Your turn Romeo.” she said, giving Doug a shove toward Evie. 

“I couldn’t help overhear-.” he said, slipping from the seat to sit on the bleachers, looking down at Evie. 

“Are you stalking me?” she asked. 

“Technically, yes.” he replied. 

_ “Really Doug? What kind of reply is that?” Gia thought, a heavy sigh and eye roll following. _

“I, too, have a fascination with fairy godmother’s wand. Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation.” Doug said, slipping from the bleachers to stand under them near Evie. Perhaps we could sit next to each other and discuss its attributes?” he asked. 

“Are you saying they use it in the coronation?” Gia whispered to herself, turning to look down at where Doug and Evie stood. 

Evie, having the same thought, took a step towards the boy and asked the same question. 

“Yes. And asking you out.” Doug said. 

Evie smiled and let out a small laugh before sauntering away. Doug meanwhile reached up and grabbed the top of the bleachers, above his head and leaned out, watching her walk away with a heavy sigh. 

“Smooth Doug, real smooth.” Gia said, leaning down from the top of the bleachers to look at the boy. 

* * *

“Mom said, ‘If a boy can’t see the beauty within, then he’s not worth it’.” Jane’s voice carried out into the hallway. Stopping, Gia leaned against the doorway to listen. 

_ “There goes plan B.” Gia thought with a smile. _

Turning away from her friend’s room, she moved to walk across the hall to her own, when a tall girl came hurrying towards her and crashed into Liv. Shaking her head, Gia scowled at the girl and went to help her room-mate up. 

“Thanks G.” Liv murmured as the two made their way into their room. 

“Who is that?” Gia asked, pointing through their open doorway and into Mal and Evie’s. 

“That’s Ronnie. Mulan’s daughter.” she explained. “Wait - did her hair just change?” she asked. 

Gia looked back over into Mal and Evie’s room and nodded. 

“Mal’s using her hair spell.” Gia said before turning away to sit in the window seat. 

After a few minutes of silence, Liv wandered over with a book in her hand and joined her, the girls sitting at opposite ends of the window. After a few minutes of silence, Gia started to hum and Liv set her book aside to look at her room-mate. 

“That’s pretty.” she said after a few minutes. “What’s that song called?” she asked. 

Gia looked up from her notebook with a start. “Called? I don’t know. I’m not done writing it.Though, it would be easier to put it together if I had my table.” 

“Wait, you write your own music?!? Why didn’t you say anything in class. Come with me.” she said, the words tumbling from her mouth in a flurry. 

Without waiting for Gia to reply, Liv grabbed her hand and led her out of the dorm and down a back stairwell to a cooler stone hallway. As she was tugged down the hallway, Gia started to worry. After a minute, she threw her weight into her heels and stopped Liv in her tracks. Pulling her arm free, Gia looked at the other girl with a dangerous look. 

“If you’re planning on something - you should know I can and will defend myself.” 

A confused look crossed Liv’s face before she realized what Gia meant. With a small laugh and a head shake she turned and rounded the corner of the hall. 

“Come on, G. You’re gonna want to see this.” 

A moment later the sound of muffled music met Gia’s ears and she hurried around the corner after Liv. 

A large wooden door was swinging closed just as she rounded the corner. Reaching for the handle on the door, she pulled and stepped into the room beyond. An awe filled look filled Gia’s face as she walked into the room. Suddenly the pounding base and beat of the song she’d heard walking down the hallway ended.[1] 

“Hey there silver.” Wes’s voice said, drawing Gia’s attention to a large drum set. 

_ “Of course he’s a drummer. That makes sense.” Gia thought. _

“What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I bought her. She needs that.” Liv said, pointing to a mix station in the corner of the room. “Oh, and the song sounds great! When’s Ben showing up? We ready to practice with the vocals?” Liv rambled, oblivious to Gia’s reaction.

“Once Ben and Doug get here, ya’.” Wes replied, waving Liv off and following Gia. 

Gia stared in awe, slowly crossing the room to pull the clear cover from the machines. Pulling a small disc from her pocket, she set it on the machine and turned it on. A moment later, the pounding sound of ‘rotten to the core’ filled the room. 

“You wrote that?” Wes asked, walking over once the song ended. 

“Before we left the Isle, yes. I’ve been working on something a bit more upbeat, a tune I can’t get out of my head-.” she said, hitting a few buttons and allowing a different tune to fill the air.[2] 

“Now that, I can work with.” Wes said with a grin, sauntering over to the drums and giving Gia a beat to go along with her short tune. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The song Wes is playing - Let It Go by Mitchell Musso  
[2] Did I mention (from the Descendants).....obviously  
Enjoy and leave a review!?!?!


	7. Chapter 7

A huge smile on her face, Gia all but skipped down the hall and crashed into Jay. 

“Jay!” she said, quickly schooling her features and watching his face as Liv and Wes caught up with her. 

“Gia.” Jay said softly, his smile turning into a frown as he watched Wes and Liv approach. . 

“You ok, silver?” Wes asked, helping Gia to her feet. 

“I’m fine.” she said softly. “Jay, you know my dorm-mate Liv. This is Wes. He’s in the music hall with me.” Gia explained as Jay slowly stood. 

Nodding slowly, he continued to stare down Wes, who cleared his throat uncomfortably. Looking at Gia and Liv, he nodded before saying; “I’ll see you in class.” before turning and walking away. 

“I’m gonna go find Doug, see what his excuse for not showing up is. Besides, we’ve got some coronation prep to do.” Liv said. “See ya’ later.” she added, before running off. 

“Jay-.” 

“Gia-.” 

The V.K.’s both started to talk at the same time. Quickly glancing around and finding they were alone, Jay fixed his glare on Gia. 

“Silver?” he asked, his tone dripping with amusement and apprehension.

“Don’t start Jay.” Gia replied with a frown, turning to walk away. 

Grabbing her arm, Jay spun Gia back to face him. “Oh, no. You’re not getting off that easy. Why is some fluffy haired prince calling you by a pet name?” 

“It’s not a - I’m trying to blend in. Just like you.” she said, reaching up and pinching the sleeve of Jay’s jersey. “Besides, what better way to learn things than to blend in. It’s not like I like it, but what choice do we have?.” 

Jay’s mask fell and he looked around again before replying. 

“But I do.” he said softly. “This being on a team thing, it’s kind of fun. And they guys aren’t too bad either.” 

Gia sighed sadly and nodded. “I know. But what do we do? I mean, it’s not like we can pull a double cross-.” an idea started to form in her head at the words and Gia grinned. “Well, now that is an idea.” 

Jay looked at her warily. “What are you saying G?” 

“What if Mal decided that she didn’t want to be a carbon copy of her mom?”

“Well, then, she might want to sta- oh, I get it.” Jay said nodding in agreement with the plan.

Without another word, the VK’s linked arms and strolled down the hall to Evie and Mal’s room. 

“May I present the newest starter for the Auradon prep tourney team?” Gia asked, slipping in the room and holding the door open wide for Jay. After a short celebratory dance, he sauntered over to the bed where Mal sat and leaned against one of the posts. Gia meanwhile dropped down beside Carlos and let Dude lick her hand. 

“So, did your plan work with Jane?” Jay asked, looking at Mal. 

“Ya’, you going over to see the wand?” Gia asked, her words causing Mal to look up with a scowl. 

“Do you think that I would be going through every spell in this book if I hadn’t completely struck out?” Mal said venomously. 

Gia frowned at her tone and glanced at Jay. “Someone’s in a bad mood.” they said in unison. 

Carlos snickered and then yelped when Mal flicked the back of his head. 

“Hey! That was uncalled for!” Gia hissed at Mal, in defense of her friend. 

“Uncalled for?” Mal screeched. “My mom’s counting on me. I can’t let her down!” 

“We can do this-.” Jay started to say, fixing Gia with a pointed look. “If we stick together.” he added, glancing around the room at the others. 

“And?” Gia asked, looking at Mal. 

“And - we won’t go back, until we do.” Mal continued, sitting up straighter. “Because, we’re rotten-.” she asked, looking around the room. 

“To the core.” Gia, Evie, Carlos and Jay all replied. 

_ “Well, this is a problem. What to do, what to do- What was it Doug said about the wand and Ben’s coronation?” Gia though.  _

“Hey Evie, I thought I overheard Doug saying something about the wand earlier. Did he mention anything to you?” she asked. 

Evie waved her pencil in the air absentmindedly as she sketched. “Oh, ya! He said that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at the coronation. And that we all get to go.” she added as an afterthought. “I have nothing to wear of course.” Evie added with a frown. 

Gia glanced at Jay in concern before looking up at Mal and watching a plan begin to form in the expression on her friend’s face. 

“What ya’ thinkin’ Mal?” Gia asked, rising to her knees to be on a closer level to Maleficent’s daughter. 

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Mal stood up, tossing her spell book on the bed. 

“Hold that thought.” she said before crossing the room to answer the door. 

“Hey, Mal.” Ben’s voice said. 

While Mal was distracted at the door, Gia leaned over to Carlos and whispered to him. He nodded at her words and glanced at Evie - who was practicing her royal walk. 

“Not that I know of.” Mal’s voice drew Gia’s attention back to the door and she turned around to look. 

“That’s not true.” Gia said, earning a warning look from Mal. “Ask him.” she continued. 

“Ask me what?” Ben asked, perking up. 

“We were told that we all get to go to your coronation.” Mal said, her voice dripping with forced excitement. “Is it true?” 

“Well, ya’.” Ben said, smiling and taking a half step towards Mal. “The whole school goes.” 

“Wow.” Mal said, overselling the excitement. 

“How exciting.” Gia said, shooting a tentative smile her cousin’s way. “Right guys?”    
Jay, Carlos and Evie nodded their agreement. 

“Do you think that it’s a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row, next to the Fairy Godmother?” Mal asked. 

“To soak up all the goodness.” Gia cut in when Mal cut her question short. 

“Oh, I’d love that.” Ben said. “I really wish you could, but up front, it’s just me, my folks and my girlfriend.” Ben said. 

“And your girlfriend?” Mal asked, repeating what Ben had said. 

“Oh! And of course my cou-” 

“Yes, his girlfriend.” Gia cut in,jumping to her feet and fixing Ben with a look that silenced him and covering his attempt to add his cousin to the list. 

“Ok, thanks Ben!” she added, as she reached for the door. 

“Ya’.” Mal added, not really paying attention. “Bye.” 

_ “That was close. If these guys find out that Ben is my cousin and I knew all along, they’ll never forgive me.” Gia thought.  _

“His girlfriend.” Mal said, her voice thoughtful. 

“Yes, Mal. That’s what he said. Which means the imperious princess.” Gia said, moving to sit on the edge of Mal’s bed. “Unless you know of another girlfriend Ben is talking about.” 

“I think it’s time that Benny-Boo got himself a new girlfriend.” Mal said with a smirk. 

“How?” Jay asked. “It’s not like we can make them breakup.” 

“Not on our own.” Gia said, grabbing Mal’s spell-book. 

“But with a -.” she waved it at Mal, who held out her hands. 

“Love spell.” the girls said together. 

* * *

“Alright.” Mal said as she read from the spell-book. “It says that we still need one tear.” 

“Well, that’s a problem.” Gia said from her place on the metal counter between Jay and Carlos. “You never cry.” 

“I know.” Mal said with a frown. 

“Can it be any kind of tear?” Gia asked. 

“Ya’. “Carlos said, reaching into the basket beside him. “Let’s just chop up some onions.” 

“No!” Mal said, frustrated. “It says that we need one tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews.” she added. 

“I could punch Jay and make him cry. Would that count?” Gia asked sweetly. 

“Ya’ right. Like anything you’d do to me would make me cry.” Jay said elbowling her lightly. 

In response, GIa reached over and pinched him on the leg, above his knee. 

“Ouch!” 

“Stop it guys!” Evie sighed from her place beside Mal. 

“What’s it matter? A tear’s a tear.” Jay muttered after a moment, still rubbing his leg where Gia had pinched him. 

“That’s not true, Jay.” Evie said, looking over. “They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.” 

Four pairs of eyes looked at Evie in confusion at her words. 

“Listen to you.” Mal and Gia teased. 

“Ya’. I knew that.” Jay muttered. 

“Sure ya’ did.” Gia teased, patting his arm. 

They were interrupted by Ronnie bursting into the kitchen. Mal quickly moved to cover the spell-book, while Ronnie rambled about the girls wanting her to do their hair. 

_ “Cuz’ that’s a good idea.” Gia thought. “Actually, it’s not a bad idea, the more time Mal spends with the Auradon kids, the more likely she is to change her mind.”  _

‘No, no, no! Wait!’ The words jolted Gia from her thoughts and she looked towards the door to see Ronnie pulling her finger from her mouth. 

“What? I’m not going to double dip.” she said, looking at the VK’s like they were nuts. 

“Do you, feel - anything?” Evie asked. 

“Yeah, like maybe it might be missing something?” Mal added, 

_ “Subtle, real subtle.” Gia thought, watching the interaction.  _

“Hey there.” Jay said, leaning up against the table and flashing Ronnie a charming smirk. 

A heartbeat later, Ronnie pursed her lips and shrugged. “Could use some chips.” she said, walking towards the cupboard. 

The moment her back was turned, the VK’s sighed in relief and disappointment. Jay wandered back to lean against the counter where Gia and Carlos still sat. Seeing his slumped from, Gia sighed. 

_ “And here we go again. What is it with Jay and the pretty girls? Why can’t he ever see?”  _

Carlos nudged her and Gia looked over at him confused, only to see him nodding his head in Mal’s direction. 

“Wait, didn’t your mom’s ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies?” Ronnie asked, dumping a handful of the chips into the bowl of Mal love spell cookie concoction. 

“What's she talking about?” Carlos whispered in Gia’s ear. 

“Like, when you’re feeling sad and they’re fresh from the oven, with a big ol’ glass of milk and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and .” 

“Not a clue.” Gia whispered back. 

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Ronnie asked after a moment. 

“That’s not what we-” Gia said, her voice fading as memories of her mom and dad washed over her. Carlos reached out and comfortingly grabbed her hand. 

“It’s just different, where we’re from.” Mal explained. 

“Yeah, I know, I just, you know, I thought - even villains love their kids.” 

When none of the VK’s replied, Ronnie’s face fell and she reached for Mal’s hand. 

“How awful.” she said, a single tear falling down her cheek. 

Seeing it, Mal reached out and swiped it from the girls cheek and flicked it into the bowl. 

“Ya, well, big bummer.” she said. “But we’ve got to get these into the oven, so - thanks so much for coming by.” 

“Ya. We’ll see you later Ronnie.” Gia added as she and Jay shuffled her towards the door. 

“Ya. Goodnight. Evil dreams.” Mal added with a waive. 

Once they were alone, Jay and Gia sighed, pressing the kitchen door shut before turning back to the others. 

“That was close.” Gia said, shaking her head at Mal. “Too close.”

“Eh’, she doesn't have a clue. It’ll be fine.” she said with a wicked grin. 

_ “I hope you’re right, Mal.” Gia thought, as she watched the boys scramble for a cookie sheet and Evie turned the oven on.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, I'm back. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hopefully it was worth the wait......


End file.
